Hector Doyle
Summary Hector Doyle is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Grappler Baki. He is a death row inmate who escaped prison to taste defeat alongside the other four deadly criminals Spec, Ryuukou Yanagi, Dorian Kaioh and Sikorsky. Unbeknownst to each other, they all escaped all the same time and left for Tokyo at the same time, brought there by raw fighting energy. This event was referred to as Synchronicity by Mitsunari Tokugawa. Despite being an assassin, he shows a much more kind side after being defeated by Katsumi Orochi, as they later became friends and Doyle quit being an assassin because of it. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with equipment Name: Hector Doyle Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: About 25 Classification: Human, Deadly Criminal, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Partial Cyborgization (His body is filled with internal weapons, springs and enhanced joints, as well as having a generator in his heart), Weapon Mastery (Via his Cyborgization), Acrobatics, Explosion Manipulation (Via his Cyborgization and equipment), Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery (Is an expert assassin and master of disguise) and Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived the electric chair for about 17 seconds) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Spec and Ryuukou Yanagi), higher with equipment (Easily defeated Kosho Shinogi, and managed to cut Biscuit Oliva) Speed: Supersonic (Can barley react to an attack from Baki, somewhat reacted to Katsumi’s assaults) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Very High (Could fight off multiple opponents while severely injured and fatigued late at night until morning) Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters with explosives Standard Equipment: Razor blades on and in his collar, metal hooked blades in every arm, leg, hand and feet joints that are activated on finger twitch, a bomb strapped to his chest that is controlled by his nerves, and a spring loaded arm *'Optional Equipment:' A set of fire-proof clothing and a bag of mixed wheat flour and gunpowder that is capable of destroying an entire floor of the Shinshinkai building. Intelligence: At least Above Average (Is a skilled and experienced assassin who often outplays his enemies and targets, though this is usually because of his element of surprise when fighting) Weaknesses: After becoming Katsumi's friend he lost his edge and as a result lost his eye to Yanagi's poison and was later captured by Biscuit Oliva Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spring Punch:' Has a spring in his arm that activates by twitching his ring finger that makes his arm shoot towards the opponent with such force and speed that it caves in their face, almost turning it inside out *'Chest Blast:' Has a bomb strapped to his chest that is controlled by his nerves *'Seiken' Others Notable Victories: Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (9-A versions used, Location: Jackdaw, Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cyborgs Category:Assassins Category:Explosion Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blade Users Category:Humans Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 9